Jenseits von Licht und Schatten
by Cleo-Alektryon
Summary: Möglicher Weise haben nicht alle Kapitolkinder Spaß an den Hungerspielen. Möglicher Weise beginnt das Eine oder Andere, das System zu hinterfragen. Möglicher Weise auch das Kind, dessen Bestimmung es ist, dieses System eines Tages zu erhalten.


„Mama?"

Das kleine Mädchen hebt den Kopf. Die Frau, die wenige Meter entfernt auf einer Bank sitzt sieht von ihrem Buch auf und zu ihrer Tochter hin.

„Ja Süße?"

„Welche Farbe ist das?"

Das Kind hält eine Blume hoch, die es gerade gepflückt hat und zeigt sie ihrer Mutter.

„Gelb, mein Schatz. Das ist eine Osterglocke."

„Warum heißt sie so?"

„Hmm… Ich denke wegen der Blüte."

Das Mädchen tastet vorsichtig nach den Blütenblättern. Die zierlichen Finger erfühlen den Kelch, der entfernt an eine Glocke erinnert. Dann steckt sie sich die Blume ins Haar und wendet den Kopf wieder ihrer Mutter zu. Dabei wippt die knallgelbe Blüte auf und ab. Das Kind hat die Länge des Stils nicht bedacht und so hängt die Osterglocke jetzt über ihrem Kopf wie ein gelber Hahnenkamm. Die Frau muss lachen.

„Warum lachst du, Mama?"

„Du musst sie dir schon richtig in die Haare stecken. Wenn du sie so trägst, wirst du sie gleich wieder verlieren."

Sie unterdrückt den Impuls zu ihrer Tochter hinüber zu gehen und ihr die Blume richtig ins Haar zu flechten. Es ist besser das Mädchen selbst machen zu lassen.

Als Saphire ihre Tochter auf die Welt brachte und man ihr sagte, dass sie Blind sei, glaubte sie noch an eine schnelle Heilung für die Kleine. Immerhin stand ihr der gesamte technische Fortschritt des Kapitols zur Verfügung. Sie konnte sich zur Elite der Oberschicht zählen – wenn es also möglich sein sollte, diesen Fehler zu korrigieren, dann für ihre Tochter!

Doch all die Innovationen, die das Kapitol bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt und auch später noch hervorbrachte halfen nichts. Nichts konnte Saphires Kind das Augenlicht zurückbringen. Sie musste weiter im Dunkeln leben. Saphire war zunächst am Boden zerstört. Wie sollte ihre Tochter je ein normales Leben haben? Es erinnerte sie schmerzhaft daran, dass auch die Bewohner des Kapitols nicht zu allem in der Lage waren. Das ausgerechnet ihre Tochter… Es war eine nicht zu vergleichende Ironie des Schicksals.

Saphire schüttelt kurz den Kopf, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden. Sie sieht wieder zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das vor ihr im Gras sitzt. Schon seit sechs Jahren lebt sie ohne etwas zu sehen und doch hat Saphire manchmal das Gefühl, dass das Mädchen mehr von der Welt um sie herum weiß als manch Sehender. Sie orientiert sich nur ganz anders. Sieht anders. Mit den Ohren. Mit den Händen und Fingerspitzen. Mit ihrer Neugier, die alles Interessant für sie macht, dass sich um sie her befindet. Saphire kennt kein anderes Kapitolkind, das sich für so viele Dinge gleichzeitig begeistern kann wie ihre Tochter. Sie sieht, nur eben nicht mit den Augen.

Die Kleine hat sich die Blume in zwischen weiter in die langen, vollen Strähnen geschoben.

„Wie sieht das aus?",

will sie enthusiastisch von ihrer Mutter wissen.

„Als hättest du eine kleine Sonne im Haar, mein Schatz."

Das Mädchen lacht kurz, dann wird sie ernst.

„Ist die Farbe schön?"

„Ja, Süße, ich finde schon."

„Sind alle Farben schön?"

„Hmmm...Nein, für mich sind nicht alle gleich schön. Aber das findet jeder anders. Der Eine mag eine Farbe, die der Andere vielleicht nicht mag."

„Sind darum alle Menschen im Kapitol so bunt? Färben sie sich darum immer die Haare und die Haut und die Augen?"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Jeder möchte besonders aussehen. Manch einer übertreibt es damit aber meiner Meinung nach."

Saphire legt ihr Buch zur Seite und geht nun doch zu dem Mädchen im Gras. Sie setzt sich neben sie und streicht ihr liebevoll eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Welche Farbe haben meine Haare?"

Überrascht hält Saphire inne – ihr Aussehen war eines der wenigen Dinge, die ihre Tochter nie wirklich interessiert hatten.

„Warum fragst du, meine Süße?"

„Ach...nur so. Irgendwie reden alle immer darüber, wie sie aussehen. Das muss ganz schön wichtig sein."

„normaler Weise, ja. Aber du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen",

Sie lächelt, schlingt die Arme um das Mädchen und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Du bist wunderschön."

„Ach Mama..."

Die Kleine befreit sich aus der Umarmung und dreht sich mit vorwurfsvoller Mine zu Saphire.

„Also?"

„Also. Deine Haare, mein Schatz, sind weiß. Und deine Haut ist sehr hell."

„Weis?!"

Das Kind macht ein ungläubiges Gesicht. Sie dreht eine ihrer langen Haarsträhnen zwischen den Fingern. Hält sie sich vor die Augen, als wolle sie das gesagte überprüfen.

„Aber weiße Haare haben doch nur alte Leute. Weiß ist ja gar keine richtige Farbe!"

„Wie? Wer sagt das?"

Saphire klingt empört.

„Weiß ist die perfekteste Farbe von allen. Hast du gewusst, dass es alle anderen Farben enthält?"

Das Mädchen macht ein staunendes Gesicht. Was ihre Mutter da sagt passt nicht zu dem, was sie über Farben schon weiß.

„Wie geht das denn? eine Sache kann doch nicht alle Farben gleichzeitig haben."

„Doch. Je nach dem, welches Licht darauf fällt kann weiß jede andere Farbe annehmen."

Sie streicht sacht über den Rücken der Kleinen, neigt sich zu ihr und flüstert ihr zu:

„Du brauchst gar keine Farben. Du hast sie schon alle."

Das Mädchen dreht nachdenklich einen Grashalm zwischen den Fingern. Vollkommen überzeugt wirkt sie nicht.

„Und was für eine Farbe haben meine Augen? Die sind doch nicht auch weiß oder?"

Wieder lächelt Saphire als sie den geradezu besorgten Blick ihrer Tochter sieht.

„Nein. Weiße Augen hat niemand. Es sei denn, sie sind gefärbt."

Das Mädchen wirkt erleichtert ob dieser Aussage ihrer Mutter. Ihre fragende Miene bleibt aber.

„Deine Augen sind blau, meine Süße. Wie bei deinem Vater."

Das Kind reagiert nicht sofort. Langsam senkt sie dann den Kopf und fährt damit fort, den Grashalm zwischen ihren Fingern zu drehen.

„Oh."

gibt sie nach einer Weile von sich. Saphire betrachtet die Kleine einen Moment. Sie glaubt in etwa zu wissen, woher die verhaltene Reaktion kommt. Trotzdem fragt sie nach:

„Was hast du denn? Dieses Blau ist sehr schön."

„Hm."

Das Mädchen schlingt sich den Halm um die Finger. Verlegen beißt sie sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Das ist es nicht. Ich weiß nur nicht",

Ein Hauch von rot breitet sich auf ihren Wangen aus. Die nächsten Worte spricht sie so schnell, als habe sie Angst vor ihren eigenen Gedanken.

„Ob ich so aussehen will, wie er."

Saphire setzt sich nahe vor das immer noch verlegen dreinsehende Mädchen. Sie nimmt ihre Hände und will ernst wissen:

„Hera, fürchtest du dich vor deinem eigenen Vater?"

Das Kind wendet das Gesicht beschämt ab.

„Manchmal",

flüstert sie dann.

„Er ist oft so kalt…"

Saphire seufzt leise. Sie versteht ihre Tochter gut. Nur zu genau erinnert sie sich daran, wie Heras Vater auf sie wirkte als sie sich kennen lernten. Er hatte sich seit dem kaum verändert. Schon damals war er machthungrig, abweisend und skrupellos gewesen. Doch irgendwie hatte er auf sie eine dunkle Faszination ausgeübt. Eine Faszination, die umso größer wurde, je öfter sie ihn im Gegensatz zur restlichen Kapitol-Oberschicht betrachtete. Mit dieser hatte sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit an zu tun gehabt – war sie doch selbst durch ihre privilegierte Familie ein Teil davon. Sie war es gewohnt Komplimente ob ihrer Schönheit und Intelligenz zu bekommen. Seit ihrer Jugend war sie von Männern umschwärmt worden. Allerdings hatten die meisten mit ihrer Oberflächlichkeit und der für die Oberschicht so thypischen Naivität von je her nichts außer Verachtung bei ihr geweckt.

Wieder schüttelt sie kurz den Kopf. Das Mädchen vor ihr sieht immer noch verlegen zu Boden. Sie schämt sich für ihre eigenen Gefühle.

„Dein Vater",

beginnt Saphire, wobei sie Heras Hände weiter festhällt,

„Hat eine sehr wichtige Position in der Regierung von Panem. So etwas kann man nur, wenn man sich nach außen auf eine ganz bestimmte Art und Weise zeigt. Es geht dabei ja nicht nur um das Kapitol, sondern auch um die Distrikte. Sie haben schon einmal versucht, uns anzugreifen, während der dunklen Tage. Ich glaube, dass sie das wieder tun würden, wenn sie nur die Möglichkeit dazu hätten. Sobald man ihnen gegenüber zu nachlässig wird."

denn um sich mit uns zu versöhnen, dazu haben wir ihnen schon zu viel angetan, fügt Saphire in Gedanken hinzu. So war es schon lange bevor sie in den höchsten Kreis der Macht im Kapitol aufstieg. Sogar schon lange bevor Heras Vater Panems Geschicke lenkte. Es blieb nie eine andere Möglichkeit als das System zu erhalten. In aller Strenge, ohne Rücksicht und in der Hoffnung, dass es von Niemandem ins Wanken gebracht wurde – denn wacklich war es schon immer gewesen.

Allerdings kann sie das ihrer Tochter noch nicht sagen. Wie soll sie ihr jetzt, mit sechs Jahren, auch klar machen, dass sie selbst es seinwürde, die irgendwann die Macht über dieses Land haben würde? Wie sollte sie ihr jetzt schon begreiflich machen, dass sie selbst das System eines Tages stützen und es erhalten würde? Erst musste Hera verstehen, dass sie von diesen Machtstrukturen abhängig war. Sie würde lernen müssen, es zu lieben, bevor sie es hinterfragen konnte. Wenn sie nicht verstand, wie eng ihr eigenes Überleben mit dem Fortbestand der Verhältnisse zusammenhing, dann würde sie untergehen.

Unwillkürlich hält sie das Mädchen fester. Wie gerne würde sie Verhindern, dass Hera diese Gradwanderung eines Tages antrat. Wie sehr wünscht sie sich, ihre Tochter für alle Zeit vor der Welt verbergen zu können. Vor allen, die ihr böses wollen, weil sie die Tochter ihres Vaters ist. Schon jetzt lebt Hera im Geheimen. Abgesehen von ihren Eltern und einer Avox-Bediensteten weiß Niemand von ihrer Existenz.

„Mama?"

Heras Stimme reißt Saphire aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hebt den Kopf und blickt zu ihr.

„Ja?"

„Wenn Er in der Regierung so wichtig ist, kann er dann auch etwas gegen die Hungerspiele tun?"

Überrascht lässt Saphire Heras Hände los.

„Gegen die Hungerspiele? Wieso das? Sie sind die Wiedergutmachung der Distrikte für die Revolution damals. Die Geschichte kennst du doch."

„Ja schon. Aber…Wenn Jemand einmal etwas Falsches getan hat und man ihn dann ewig dafür bestraft, wäre das nicht ungerecht?"

„Sie sind das Großereignis schlechthin. Schon alleine die Parade ist unglaublich anzusehen und die Interviews erst…"

Bevor Saphire weitersprechen kann wird sie von ihrer Tochter unterbrochen. Hera streckt die Hände nach ihr aus, schlingt die Arme um ihren Hals und schmiegt sich eng an sie. Sie klammert sich an ihre Mutter und flüstert in ihr Ohr. Einen Hauch von Angst in der Stimme.

„Aber ich sehe die Paraden nicht. Ich höre sie beim Interview. Sie tun alle so, als ob das alles nur ein großes Spiel wäre. Sie wollen sicher und cool klingen. Aber das sind sie nicht. Sie haben Angst. Ich kann es hören. Sie wollen nicht kämpfen. Aber sie tun es doch, weil sie gewinnen wollen. Mama, ich höre sie schreien. Sogar wenn ich träume."

Saphire nimmt das Mädchen in die Arme. hält sie fest. Will sie beruhigen. Es ist ungewöhnlich für ein Kapitolkind, so eine Haltung gegenüber den Spielen zu haben. Die allermeisten sind jedes Jahr mit Begeisterung dabei. Sie wachsen damit auf und erben die Freude darüber von ihren Eltern. Kaum einer oder eine von ihnen blickt je hinter die Maske aus prachtvoller Kleidung, aus Schminke, Frisur und aus dem Image, dass die Mentoren und Stylisten den Tributen geben.

„Hera",

Saphires Stimme ist leise und beschwichtigend.

„Die Hungerspiele werden nicht einfach so veranstaltet. Wir brauchen sie."

„Aber warum?"

„Ich habe es dir schon erklärt, Hera. Die Distrikte würden sich rächen, wenn sie die Chance dazu sähen. Wenn wir die Hungerspiele abschaffen, hätten sie nicht mehr so viel Angst vor uns."

„Und darum tun sie uns nichts? Weil sie Angst vor uns haben?"

„Genau."

Hera löst sich wieder von ihrer Mutter. Ihr Ausdruck zeigt Entschlossenheit.

„Das finde ich schrecklich. Man sollte doch nicht zusammenleben und immer Angst vor einander haben. Wenn ich erwachsen bin, werde ich es anders machen. So wie es jetzt ist, finde ich es nicht gut. Es ist grausam."

Trotzig verschränkt das Mädchen die Arme. Saphire lächelt traurig.

Nein, denkt sie. Wenn du erwachsen bist, wirst du es genauso machen, wie alle vor dir. Weil du dann nämlich verstanden haben wirst, dass es zu spät ist. Es ist längst zu spät, um das System zu ändern. Nicht nur wegen der Distrikte, sondern auch wegen den hochrangigen Leuten im Kapitol. Wer sich gegen die Hungerspiele stellt, der macht sich bei ihnen unbeliebt. Nicht alle von ihnen gieren nach Unterhaltung und vergnügen. Dein Vater ist das beste Beispiel dafür.

„Wenn du erwachsen bist",

meint Saphire und streicht ihrer Tochter über die Wange,

„Wirst du verstehen, warum die Dinge so sind, wie sie sind."

„Hm."

Hera steht langsam vom Boden auf. Sie sucht die Hand ihrer Mutter und Saphire erhebt sich ebenfalls. Es ist Abend geworden – Hera fühlt die Kühle angenehm auf ihrer Haut. Was ihre Mutter ihr gesagt hat ist wenig zufriedenstellend. Wenn sie älter war sollte sie verstehen? Hera bezweifelte das. Bei dem Gedanken an die Schreie der kämpfenden Tribute, die sie in ihre Albträume verfolgten schauderte sie. Das konnte doch nicht die richtige Weise sein, wie Menschen miteinander umgehen sollten. Sie hoffte, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab, dies alles zu ändern. Sie hoffte, dass sie diese Möglichkeit finden konnte. Sie hoffte, dass sie die grauenhaften Stimmen voller Angst dann nicht mehr hören musste.

Es war für Hera nur logisch, dass sich nichts verbessern ließ, wenn Niemand etwas tun wollte oder konnte. Aber für sie musste es doch einen Weg geben. Sie würde irgendwann Präsidentin von Panem sein. Sie war Hera Aditi Snow.


End file.
